Interviews with the heros
by nacheell
Summary: Just as the title said these are interviews with my Young Justice League Ace, Nyght, Snow Princess, Scarlet, A speedester heart. You must read those before you can read any of these for you can understand the interview kay enjoy


Hey guys this is your author nacheell and next to me we have the one and only Isabella Napier aka Ace.

_Hey, guys._

At this point of time Isabella has regain her memories and it's the best opportunity to ask her a few question for the people. Now it's only a hand full of question because we know that you have a special mission coming up so I won't get in your way so let's begin. The first question is when were you born?

_I was born on May 22, tragic to say that my father always keeps me busy with his little plans to ruin batman that I really never celebrate it. _

Sad to hear about that

_Don't worry about it it's in the past._

Next question, why choose Ace as you code name?

_Well it was better than him calling me Izzy or Princess all over Gotham and find out who I was immediately. I did at the time, I was in school under my mother's surname; and I clearly couldn't be the Queen since Harley would have a fit and my dad is a Joker. So Ace fits perfectly better than Joker since it'll never be use playing a game and better than a queen, but you rarely see it. _

So you never wanted to be seen?

_It's not like I didn't want to be seen I just didn't want to be remember I didn't want to stand out more than what I should._

That's easy to understand at that age you just wanted to play around with other children.

_Of course, not saying I didn't like playing with explosive and pretty little diamonds._

… okay next question is What is you first memory of Robin the boy wonder?

_My first memory of the little boy wonder… oh, he thought I was a kidnapped child._

Kidnapped?

_Yeah he keep on going on and on about that I didn't have to stay with the Joker and he'll take me home to my parents. Not knowing that it was my dad that was fighting with Bats. I guess I finally got the clue about me being a child of a criminal was when I gave him one of my cards to tie him up and push him off the roof._

You push him off the roof!

_Hey, don't give me that he lived. The Bats go him before he hit the ground I think… the three of us were gone by the time Bats flew off the building. _

….

_What I say sorry the next time I saw him but he had an attitude problem and keep on attacking me without warning so I balm him for judging people from appearances_

I really do wonder how you two actually got together

_Opposites attract_

Or you two were just in mating season

_Shh! You're going to ruin the surprise _

Sorry? Now next question, what is your relationship between you and Junior?

_Me and Cameron… well you can say that we were lover at one point of time both each other's first. You can never forget your first but we understood how it feels to want someone who can see the psycho we are but like us anyway. But then he went and got all possessive on me so we've been having this back and forth on and off thing._

Do you love him?

_Of course I love him, always will_

But not like Nightwing

_If you want me to choose of course it will be Nightwing but it's not like Nightwing has my whole heart. Cameron still has some of it but it can't compare to Nightwing._

Well the heart does want what the heart wants. So, are you currently in school?

_School bores me, I'm surprise I lasted as long as I did in High school, but I do have a degree. While in high school I took college classes and was able to get a degree in business but that now is just a piece of paper on my wall._

Wow that's great for you to accomplish at a young age.

_Thanks but then again it was something I did to keep me from dying from boredom _

Okay last question, do you think that you belong with the team?

_No, I don't think I do belong with them, as long as they think about where I come from and who my family is. But I don't care if they don't think I belong only if he thinks I belong there and I'm by his side I can care less what other think_

Spoken like a women in love.

…_._

No need to blush, but thank you from answering question from the people. I know they'll enjoy your answer as much as I do.

_Thanks I glad I was able to help_

Well I know that you have something bigger and better to do.

_Yeah I should get going before boss starts to wonder where I went. Kay bye_

Thanks bye. Well I guess we'll have to wait next time for an interview with a different hero. Thank for your support. ^_^


End file.
